


Home Is Where Family Is

by IllLightUpTheSky4You



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Babies, Family Dinners, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 18:52:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3458006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IllLightUpTheSky4You/pseuds/IllLightUpTheSky4You
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A family party with all the favorites... That means no Marian. Written as a birthday present, but awesome for all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home Is Where Family Is

"Mom," Henry said, exasperated.

"What? Mary-Margaret invited us over for Thanksgiving. It's not like I can say no. She's my mom and your grandmother, and she wants you over to watch over Neal while the adults talk and hang out ." It didn't go unnoticed by Henry when Emma's voice caught on Neal's name. "Besides, you love hanging out with everyone."

"Okay mom." Henry didn't want to argue with his mom before going to a family gathering, so he just simply agreed. 

When they arrived, Mary-Margaret, David, Regina, Robin, Hook, Gold, Belle, Roland , and baby Neal were already there. Emma and Henry were the last to arrive, yet they had gotten there at time that was originally designated. 

"Sorry you guys are the last to arrive," Mary-Margaret said. "Everyone came early so that they could help with making the food." Mary-Margaret was going to continue, but baby Neal started to cry from the next room. "I'll be right back." With that, she hurried from the hall into the room. 

"Hey Emma." David came into the hall and escorted the pair into the dinning room.  "Come and join us, guys. We're all in the dinning room." The pair followed David, and were greeted by all of their friends and family. 

"How have you guys been since you got married? Life still in the honeymoon stage?" Emma asked Gold and Belle. 

"It's been lovely. Rumple bought us a new house. It's wonderful. And," Belle looked at Rumple, who nodded, "we have exciting news. However, we'd like to wait until Snow comes back." At that moment , said person entered the room. 

"What are you waiting for? I'm here. Carry on." Snow smiled as she came into the room carrying baby Neal. 

"Rumple and I are expecting."

There was an excited outburst from everyone. That excitement was carried on throughout the whole evening and by the time everyone decided to go home, they were all quite tired.

"We should do this more often," Emma said to her mom.

"I agree. Well, I'll see you tomorrow. Have a great night."


End file.
